Hitori Kakurenbo
by YamiRei28
Summary: Petak umpet biasa dimainkan minimal 2 orang. Tapi sekarang berbeda, sekarang gadis berambut ungu pendek ini akan memainkan petak umpet dengan cara yang berbeda, yaitu dengan seorang diri.


**Saya author baru di Fandom Grand Chase**

**Maafkan saya jika ada kata-kata penulisan yang salah**

**Disclaimer :**

**Grand Chase bukan punya saya**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), OOC, EYD tidak benar, pendek.**

**Genre :**

**Horror & Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Summary :**

**Petak umpet biasa dimainkan minimal 2 orang. Tapi sekarang berbeda, sekarang gadis berambut ungu pendek ini akan memainkan petak umpet dengan cara yang berbeda, yaitu dengan seorang diri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRINGGG!

Bunyi alarm membuat gadis bersurai ungu violet ini terbangun. Matanya tidak bisa menerima cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya itu. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, lalu segera ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Begitu selesai ia mandi, ia segera berpakaian yang rapi dan langsung menuju ke sekolah. Tak lupa ia mengambil sepotong roti tawar dengan selai _blueberry _yang telah disiapkan oleh dirinya sendiri tadi.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Gadis bersurai ungu itu pun sampai di sekolah. Ia pun segera menuju ke kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas, ia langsung membuka pintu secara kasar. Dan menampakkan engsel pintu itu sedikit patah.

"Ah, ohayou Arme-chan." ucap seorang gadis berambut merah yang diikat _pony-tail _dan bermata warna merah juga.

"Ohayouu Arme-chan!" teriak gadis berambut _blonde _dan bermata warna _emerald _dengan semangat.

"Ohayou Elesis-chan, ohayou Lire-chan." ucap gadis bersurai ungu _violet _yang dipanggil Arme itu.

"Aah, Arme-chan, pagi-pagi sudah lesu, jangan gitu dong." ucap gadis berambut _blonde _yang dipanggil Lire.

"Habisnya.. pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan." ucap Arme.

"Yah, walaupun begitu, jangan lesu." ucap gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Elesis.

"Iya iya, terserah kalian." ucap Arme.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME (Pulang sekolah)

"Arme-chan, kau tahu tidak? Permainan petak umpet sendiri?" tanya Lire.

"Belum. Permainan apa itu?" tanya Arme.

"Permainan itu adalah permainan tradisional dari Jepang. Kita hanya membutuhkan bahan-bahannya sesuai yang diperlukan, ini bahan-bahannya." ucap Lire sambil menunjukkan sebuah catatan kecil berwarna kuning.

"Hm, baiklah, nanti akan kucoba nanti malam." ucap Arme.

"Kau gila? Kebanyakan orang yang bermain itu tidak selamat loh!" ucap Lire dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat penasaran tentang permainan itu." ucap Arme.

"Kalau kau tidak selamat, jangan salahkan aku ya." ucap Lire.

"Baiklah." ucap Arme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In Arme's house.

Pukul 02.15

"Hm, semua bahan-bahannya sudah siap." ucap Arme.

Arme memberi nama boneka itu. Lalu Arme berkata bahwa ia mempunyai boneka teddy bear itu. Lalu Arme membelah boneka teddy bear itu dengan pisau yang dia bawa. Lalu mengeluarkan semua kapas yang ada di dalam boneka itu lalu menggantinya dengan memasukkan beras ke dalam boneka itu hingga penuh. Lalu Arme menggunting kukunya dan memasukkan pada boneka itu.

Arme pun menjahit boneka itu dengan benang merah. Jahitannya tampak asal-asalan, mengingat nilainya di pelajaran menjahit sangat rendah.

Arme pun membawa air garam ke tempat persembunyiannya. Setelah Arme mencari-cari tempat persembunyian yang tepat, yaitu di dalam lemari pakaiannya, dia pun menunggu sampai jam tiga pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 03.00

"Akhirnya pukul tiga." ucap Arme karena dia telah menunggu selama 45 menit dengan duduk sambil bengong.

Arme membawa boneka teddy bear tersebut ke dalam bak mandi. Lalu menjalankan ritualnya. Setelah selesai, dialah yang berjaga pertama kali.

Arme mematikan semua lampu rumahnya. Tetapi dia membiarkan televisinya menyala untuk mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk lain.

Arme menghitung angka satu sampai sepuluh. Setelah selesai, ia pun segera pergi ke bak mandi sambil membawa pisau. Lalu ia menusuk boneka teddy bear itu dan berteriak, "Aku menemukanmu!" sebanyak tiga kali.

.

.

..

.

Arme lalu meninggalkan boneka teddy bear itu beserta pisaunya di kamar mandi. Lalu ia segera berlari ke tempat persembunyiannya, yaitu di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Arme lalu meneguk air garam itu setengah dari gelasnya. Arme mulai merasa ketakutan. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

'Ayolah Arme, bertahanlah, ini hanya sebuah permainan.' batin Arme.

Arme lalu keluar ke tempat persembunyian dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk mengecek apakah boneka teddy bear itu masih ada apa tidak.

Sesampainya Arme di kamar mandi, Arme tidak menemukan tanda-tanda boneka itu maupun pisau yang ia letakkan di situ.

'Boneka itu hilang! Kemana boneka itu?!' batin Arme. Sekarang Arme mulai sangat ketakutan. Dia takut karena dia tidak bisa memenangkan permainan ini. Tapi Arme tetap tegar. Dia tetap melanjutkan permainan itu.

Arme mencari boneka itu dengan tenang sambil membawa cangkir yang berisi setengah air garam.

Setelah mencari selama 10 menit. Boneka itu tetap tidak ditemukan. Arme pun mulai kesal karena tidak menemukan boneka itu.

"Di mana sih boneka itu?!" umpat Arme.

Akhirnya Arme pun kelelahan dan memilih untuk menonton televisi. Saat Arme sedang menonton televisi, ia tidak menyadari bahwa boneka teddy bear yang sedang dia cari berada di belakangnya sambil membawa sebuah pisau. Segera boneka itu menusuk Arme.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, polisi memperiksa rumah bernuansa ungu itu. Mulai dari ruang tamu hingga kamar Arme. Polisi pun kaget melihat ada sebuah mayat yang tertusuk pisau dari punggungnya sampai tembus ke perutnya. Darah belepotan di mana-mana. Mayat itu membelalakan matanya. Jangan lupa, ada satu patahan tulang belakang yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, polisi langsung membawa mayat itu ke dalam ambulans. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya merasa prihatin, apalagi dua gadis yang berambut merah dan _blonde _ini.

"A-Arme-chan." tangis Lire saat melihat mayat Arme dibawa ke ambulans.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, tak ada gunanya Lire-chan." ucap Elesis menghibur Lire.

"Ta-Tapi dia sangat baik.. hiks.. Dia melebihi segalanya.. hiks.. dia-" ucapan Lire terhenti karena Elesis berkata, "Sudah ikhlaskan saja, memang dengan menangis seperti itu dia akan kembali?"

"U-Uh." Lire sangat sedih hari ini, dia tidak secerah basanya. Putaran dunia serasa berhenti jika Arme meninggal.

"Sudahlah.. Arme pasti tidak senang melihat kau seperti ini." ucap Elesis.

"Baiklah." ucap Lire sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Nah gitu dong. Arme pasti senang melihatmu ceria." ucap Elesis.

"I-Iya, Arme-chan, moga-moga kau tenang di alam sana." ucap Lire dan Elesis berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

**Bagaimana fic nya? Baguskah jelekkah? Maklum author baru di Fandom ini.**

**Sekali lagi author katakan ...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
